


Right and Wrong

by lydiamxrtin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles-centric, post 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still dealing with the death of Allison the pack tries to move on, piecing themselves back together. However after the Sheriff is attacked by a unknown assailant for unknown reason the pack must search for answers. When the answers are finally revealed will Stiles be able to cope or will this new tragedy push him to far? When faced with a choice that could alter his life forever what will Stiles do? Will Lydia be able to pull him back before the darkness can swallow him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been thinking about the idea for this fic for ages and have finally decided to go with it! I'm really excited about it and I hope that you guys like it! I will try and upload as soon as I can for you guys and please feel free to leave comments, i really love seeing what you guys think! This fic is also a lot more angsty than my other fic so if your not into angsty fics this may not be the one for you!  
> For any of you that are reading my other fic 'Ariel' I haven't forgot about it! Things have been pretty crazy over Christmas so I haven't had time to upload but I've nearly finished another chapter so hopefully that should be up soon!

 

 

> _"Apply enough pressure, someone will break."_
> 
> _\- Daredevil_

* * *

 

_The car wheels screeched to a stop, smoke coming off the wheels and disappearing into the air. Stiles didn't move in the car. His hands still wrapped tightly around the wheel, his knuckles going white, almost as white as his face, the colour still not having returned to his face. Why did he come here? Deep down he knew why he was here. Stiles felt the lump in his throat grow, everything had gone to shit. Things were getting better, he was getting better, Stiles was sure after this he would never be better. He would never be Stiles, he would still look like stiles and talk like him but he wouldn't be the bright eyed boy that he was once, the life all but gone from his eyes. Guilt. Thats what he felt. He felt it all the time, weighing down on him, like a constant pressure on his chest. Lately the pressure was less, the guilt slowly fading, but now, now it left like there was a thousands stone of his chest, stopping him from breathing.The jeep door swung open, the force sending the door flying back, nearly coming off the body. Stiles jumped out from the car, not caring about the terrible parking, not caring about how he's probably ruined his jeeps wheels, not caring about anything. Stiles gets to his front door, throwing it open not bothering to close it. He runs up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door with such force he's sure the house shakes. Stiles paces in his room, the tears still spilling from his face, escaping down his cheek. He can't be bothered to whip the tears from his face, there just return. His whole body shakes, like someone reached into his chest and ripped his heart and lungs out. Every breath he takes causing him pain. Thats all he felt lately, pain. How did he get here? How did this happening? Stiles pacing quickened._

_Back_

_Forth_

_Back_

_Forth_

_Back_

_Forth_

_He wanted to scream, he wanted to scream his lungs out until there was nothing left. He wanted to take his bat and smash everything in his room, break everything, destroy it. Destroy everything in his house. He wanted to burn the whole house down, burn away every memory the house has given him. The memories too painful to think about. Stiles has felt anger before, but not like this, not this raw. This anger was burning. But this wasn't anger, this was more. This was every sense feeling heightened, his whole body shaking. This was pure hatred._ _He didn't know what to do. He did know what to do. But it was wrong. but what it wrong? or what is right? it was right, it was the right thing to do? Legally it was wrong but morally it was right, wasn't it? Morals. He didn't even know what they were anymore, what that word meant. It had become twisted and meant nothing anymore, sure in the dictionary it meant It was the standards of behaviour, the principles of right and wrong. Right and wrong. What was right and wrong? How did you know was was right and when something was wrong? Could a good person do something wrong and still be a good person? When Stiles was a child his mother use to tell him that good people did bad things and bad people did bad things. Stiles use to live his life by that, if someone did something bad they were bad, they were evil. Peter had done bad, and he was bad, Gerard did bad things and he was bad. Stiles did bad things, did that make him bad too? He had done so many wrong things, caused so much pain. Maybe it wasn't as simple as that, good people could do bad things for good reasons? Maybe he was he was going to do was wrong but also right?_

_Right_

_Wrong_

_Right_

_Wrong_

_Right_

_Right_

_Right_

_Right_

_It was right. This is what he had to do. It was right, even if everybody said it was wrong he knew, he knew the truth. Stiles walked over to the table next to his bed, pulling out the bottom draw. He ripped all the papers out from it, throwing them behind him not caring where they went. He didn't care. The papers flew over his_ _shoulder, finally all out of the way, He stared at the bottom of his draw, not moving. He had to do it, he had to set things right again, he had to fix it, he was the only one that could. He picked up the silver revolver from the bottom of the drawn, opening the chamber to revel six bullets. Six would be enough. He was sure, sure six would he enough, sure he was doing the right thing. He was doing the right thing. Stiles slammed the chamber shut and put the gun in the waist band of his jeans. He began to walk out of the door when his phone started to buzz. He froze. They knew. Stiles picked up his pace, sure they would come to the house looking for him. He ran down the stairs, flying out of the front door, not sure if he closed it, not sure of anything any more. He was sure of this, sure he was doing the right thing even is know one else believed him. Stiles jumped back into his jeep, turning the keys that were still in the ignition. He turned them the car roaring into life. Stiles paused, taking another look at his house. The phone still buzzing in his pocket. He reached into his jeans and grabbed the phone looking at the screen._

_"Scott McCall"_

_No doubt he knew what had happened, Stiles thought about answering. Telling Scott where he was and what he was planning on doing. Maybe Scott will understand, maybe he will help. He wouldn't he would call it wrong, tell stiles he was wrong. He wasn't. He was right. Stiles opened the door and threw the phone to the floor. He jumped out and stamped on the phone, the screen cracking, he kept stamping. Over and over and over. The phone was in pieces, shattered. He looked down at the broken phone, no noise coming from it. Stiles turned around and got back in his jeep. He closed the door and looked ahead, pushing his foot hard on the gas the car pulled forward, racing off down the road. H _e knows what has to be done and he was going to do it. He was going to finish this and know one was going to stop him.__


	2. Guilty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks about the events that have happened over the last few months and thinks about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here if the second chapter! Hope you guys like it! Really appreciate the Kudos the first chapter got, love ya guys! Next chapter should be up soon!

 

> “ _Guilt isn't always a rational thing_.  _Guilt is a weight that will crush you whether you deserve it or not._ ” 
> 
> ― Maureen Johnson

* * *

**One Week earlier**

_He falls to the floor, gasping for breath, Lydia crouches next to him trying to pick him up. Stiles can feel the life slowly fading from him. He's not dying, he doesn't think he is but maybe he wasn't It didn't scare him. He was tired and done with it all. Stiles eyes started to close. He could hear Lydia's voice talking to him, she sounded scared and frightened. He wanted to protect, wanted to tell her everything would be okay. Suddenly everything became very quite. The scream of her name ripped through the tunnel, the scream echoed and grew louder-_ Stiles jolts awake, breathing hard, gasping for air like he's been held under water. Beads of sweat have collected on his head. Stiles brings his shaking hand up to his head, wiping the sweat away. Stiles doesn't move from his bed. Stiles breath starts to even out, his hands begin to settle. it isn't the first time Stiles has had this dream, sometimes they vary. Sometime it ends before she screams, sometimes it continues, that one is the worst. Stiles lies back down on his bed, starting up at the celling, the plain white colour of the celling calming him down. Stiles can't remember the last time he felt truly calm or relaxed. His body is always on edge, every sound causing him to jump, every thing in the corner of his eye causing him to freeze up, worrying about what he is going to see. Stiles looks over to his bedside table-

10:32am

Stiles sighs and throws the covers off of him. Stiles moves the the side of his bed, throwing his legs over the side. Stiles body was still slightly shaking, the panic and fear still coursing around his veins. Stiles takes a deep breath and stands up, making his way to the bathroom. Stiles gets in and closes the door, leaning his head back to rest on the door. Even though Stiles has just woken up he still feels tired, maybe tired isn't the right word, drained, like every bit of strength has been taken out of him. Stiles walks forward towards his sink, turing the tap water onto cold. Stiles cups his hands and takes some of the water into his hands bringing it to his face. The cold water gave some life back into Stiles, little droplets running down his neck. After brushing his teeth Stiles walked out of the bathroom back into his room. Stiles opened his cupboard grabbing a pair of black jeans with a grey shirt. Stiles was about the grab a red jumper when he heard a noise downstairs, he froze, not moving any muscle, not breathing scared to cause any sound. He slowly moved backwards, trying to avoid the lose panels under his carpet. He carefully reached under his bed and grabbed his bat. Stiles hands tightened around the object, unsure what to do. Stiles careful walked towards his door, his hand reaching forward and quietly turing the door knob, Stiles looked through the crack in the door, seeing if he could see anything. Another noise echoed through the house, Stiles jumped, accidentally pushing the door open causing a creek to echo. Stiles hands tightened around the object, the beads of sweat reappearing on his head. Stiles walked out of his room to the top of the stairs. Stiles peaked through the stair case trying to get a good look at who was down stairs. The door was partly closed so Stiles couldn't see much, suddenly a figure walked passed the door. Stiles took a large breath, his hands shaking even more. Stiles tried to calm himself, taking a large breath before hurrying down the stairs, trying to stay silent. To Stiles surprise he managed to make it to the kitchen door where the noise was coming from without alerting the intruder. He pressed his ear against the door, it sounded like someone was going through the cupboards, maybe they were looking for something? Information? Stiles took a deep breath, trying to steady his hands. Suddenly the room went quite, Stiles pushed the door open a tiny bit, trying to stay silent. The kitchen was empty, no one was in there? Stiles saw someone, he was sure he saw someone? Stiles grip started to loosen on the bat he-

"Stiles?" The voice caused Stiles to turn around, swinging the bat as he did. Before he could react the bat crashed into the stair case, leaving a dent in it. Stiles dropped the bat and took a large step back, his back knocking into the wall behind him. The Sheriff came up from his crouched position, the bat nearly hitting him but luckily his quick reaction stopped it. The Sheriffs eyes were wide with shock, his breath heavy like Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles yelled, his voice slightly breaking. He leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees trying to relax and calm himself. 

"I've got the day off work, thought It would be nice to cook us breakfast" The sheriffs voice sounded worried, probably from nearly getting a bat to the head.

"I thought-I thought you were" Stiles didn't finish his sentence, unsure how to. Who did he think was down here? It would of been anymore, Scott, his dad, Lydia, Melissa. They all had a key to Stiles house and any of them could of been here and Stiles could of hit anyone of them with the bat. He didn't think. He was on edge, nervous all the time, worried that someone was out to get him.

"It okay, I'm fine Stiles" The mans voice was calming and soothing. Clearly the man was worried for him. He had been for the last few weeks, ever since-ever since it happened the Sheriff had been watching Stiles, more closely than usual. He made sure he eat, he slept. Constantly asking if he is okay. Was he okay? Stiles stood up straight walking forward to grab the bat. Stiles walked into the kitchen placing the bat on the table, he walked over to the counter top grabbing the coffee pot and pouring him self a very large mug of coffee.

"Get much sleep last night?" Stiles could feel his dads eyes watching him, obviously noticing the large cup of coffee. He tried to straighten his back and look more awake

No

"Yes" He hated lying to his dad but he didn't want him to worry, the man had enough to worry about without Stiles making it worse. He walked over to the small kitchen table and sat down.

"I'll fix the staircase" Stiles spoke up, taking a large sip of his coffee. He looked out into the hallway to see the staircase, a large dent had scarred the staircase, if his swing was any higher he probably would of taken out one of the pillars. 

"Its okay, got the day off so I can do it, maybe we can do it together?" Stiles looked out to see his dad leaning against the counter looking down at him, the man looked tired. It was no secret that the events that took place had taken there toll, the event at the hospital especially. The sheriffs face after being told Stiles had frontotemporal dementia was imprinted into Stiles mind forever. "Thought maybe we could spend sometime together, haven't seen much of you lately?' It was true, the pair haven't spent much time together lately, that was Stiles fault, he would admit it. When he wasn't at school Stiles spent most of his time in his room, cleaning it. Getting rid of all the information from the Nogitsune, not wanting it in his room, the memories still to raw. Stiles was so deep in thought that he almost forgot his father asked him a question. He could see by the look in his dads eyes that he wanted to spend the day with his sone, wanted them to hang out and talk like they use too. Stiles would make a inappropriate joke and the sheriff would pretend he didn't find it funny, Stiles would stop his dad from ordering unhealthy food then order the biggest burger and curly fires. Thats what his father wanted, but Stiles couldn't do it. He couldn't sit around with his dad and laugh and pretend that nothing had happened and everything was okay because it wasn't and Stiles wasn't sure it ever would be. He was trying, he got up everyday and tried to do something, tried to be productive. It felt wrong being happy, it felt like he was betraying her. 

"Um I would love to but i go to do something" It wasn't a complete lie, he did have something to do but it wouldn't take all day, he just needed to get out of the house. He preferred to be alone lately, it was more relaxing. There was no risk of being judged by others, he could just sit down and try to relax, try to act normal.

"Oh yeah thats fine, we can catch up later? Maybe cook some tea together? You can teach me how you make your famous chilli?" The disappointment in the Sheriffs eyes was obvious, Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat. He hated disappointing his father, he had done it so much lately. Stiles quickly stood ip fm the chair, turning around and placing the empty cup in the sink.

"Yeah sure." His voice sounded half hearted. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his dad he did, he loved him more than anything just the thought of being happy made him feel sick. It just doesn't feel right laughing anymore, what happened the Stiles has tainted his laughter, every time he laughs he hears him. "Well I'm going to grab my jumper and then head out, I'll see you later" Stiles made a quick U turn and walked passed his dad jogging towards the stairs. He reached the bottom when his dad spoke up.

"Hey Stiles?" The voice was quite and unsure, Stiles didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Yeah? He didn't turn around to look at his dad, too worried about what his face would look like, the disappointment still there.

"Everything is gonna be alright" His voice was was reassuring. Stiles wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe that everything would go back to normal and everyone would be who they use to be, he wasn't convinced. Stiles gave his dad a small smile before heading upstairs. He walked into the room and grabbed the red jumper and throw it on, grabbing his phone and keys. Stiles walked down the stairs out the house. He jumped into his jeep and turned the engine on and drove off down the road. The drive wasn't that long but for Stiles it felt like years. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, maybe he wanted to get forgiveness, maybe it was because he felt guilty. Maybe it was both. He wanted to move on, he wanted to enjoy his life and be happy. The jeep came to a stop outside the gates, he didn't move from the car, still sitting, thinking it through. Stiles opened the door and walked towards the gate, pushing the large iron gate forward.

'Beacon Hills Cemetery'

Stiles walked through the cemetery, looking down at all the graves. The walk was about two minutes finally Stiles arrived at the grave.

Allison Argent.

Stiles paused before taking a step forward, he looked down at the grave not saying anything. The wind seemed to pick up, carrying leaves past his face. Stiles pulled his jumper tighter around himself. Stiles took a seat in his usual position. He sat down and crossed his legs just in front of the grave. Stiles looked down at the gras, picking bit of it and splitting it in half. Stiles had done this a few times since her passing. Usually when he had a bad dream or was feeling particularly guilty. He never said anything, just sat in silence for sometimes hours at a time. He didn't feel like sitting in silence this time, the silence like a weight pushing him down.

"I'm sorry" Its the first time Stiles had said out loud. He had said it over and over in his head a thousand times. Screaming it on his head. "I know that doesn't change what happened but I just need to say it. I never got a chance after-after it happened. It just happened so fast and then we had to move on, we had to carry on because it was still around and we had to fix it and we couldn't do it while grieving. We all still think about you, we might not say it out loud but we do think about you" It was true, more on his part than anyone else. At school Scott and Lydia would talk about her, reliving memories and laughing. Stiles couldn't do it. Since she had died Stiles had never said her name out loud, feel like he would be sick if he did. The name that use to carry so much hope and life was now only carried around one thing. Guilt. "We all miss you, its not the same without you, we pretend that it is but its not. No one sits in your seat at school, everybody leaves it free and they decorated your locker, put flowers and pictures by it. Scott put some stuff down and so did Lydia. I wanted to, I was going to put that picture of us from that party we went to. I brought it to school, but-but I just couldn't do it, every time I went close to it I just felt sick, every time I see your empty chair or even think about you I just feel sick. I think about that night, it replays over and over in my head, like I'm watching a film, a horrible, horrible film. I think about what I could of done differently and what I could of done to save you and-" The words just came tumbling out of Stiles mouth, unable to stop them. Stiles eyes become misty, he feels the now familiar lump forming in his throat. Stiles takes a deep breath, determined not to let the tears fall. He lets his head fall backwards looking up at the sky. The sky is a dark grey, the sun nowhere to be seen. "Everyone keeps telling me its not my fault, that it was-him" Stiles still struggled to say its name, the came carrying so much anger and pain "- that he did it and he was gone now. I want to believe them, I want to move on and have a life but I can't because I know its no true. He wanted me, not you. It was between me and him and you got hurt. I thought if I came here and said this it might make me feel better, might help me to move on. Every time I feel happy I see your face, what he did to you. I feel guilty." Stiles finally said it. "I feel guilty for what happened to you, to Scott, Lydia, Adian. I caused it all. If I was just stronger- if-if I just closed that damn door none of this would of happened" Stiles was breathing hard, thunder sounded above him. Stiles quickly stood up from his seat, walking around trying to compose himself. "I know what you would say if you were here. You'd say that we saved so many people and that we've done so much good. You'd say we need to continue, keep saving people" Stiles stopped moving. Looking down at the grave. He felt heavy, tired. He had to tell her, had to admit was he had been hiding for that last few weeks. He felt guilty just thinking about it "I don't want to. I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder at every noise. I want to live my life not just survive." A loud burst of thunder interrupted Stiles, like someone wasn't happy with what he was saying. He knew he was being stupid, it was just the weather.  "I know its not possible. This is my life and I've got to deal with it. I owe it to you to keep going. Who knows things might get better, maybe I'll find away to be happy. Maybe." Stiles took a large breath, still looking down at the grave. He felt as if a small weight had been lifted from him, it was small but it was still something. Stiles took one final looked before turning around and walking away from the grave.

Maybe he could be happy. It might take some time but maybe there was a chance he could laugh and not feel sick. Stiles walked up to his jeep and jumped in just as the sky opened and the rain feel. Stiles sat in his jeep looking out into the graveyard. Maybe things would be okay. He turned the key and pulled away from the gates heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of angsty Stiles this chapter, stay tuned to find out what happens next! as usual feel free to leave a comment!-♥
> 
> \- A


	3. My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys things have been so busy lately! I hope you enjoy this chapter ♥

_“You don't know what it's like, when your best friend disappears.”_

― Scott Westerfeld

* * *

 

**One Week Earlier - The same day**

Lydia sat at her dark oak desk, her long strawberry locks shoved up into a high bun, a few strands falling in front of her face. Lydia was wearing her extremely comfortable and fashionable joggers with a long T-shirt, if Lydia was going to be revising all day she was going to be relaxed. Lydia had been up since seven writing her revision card for her Latin exam. The exam wasn't for another four weeks but Lydia wanted to be prepared. She wanted to make sure she had everything ready and would ace the test. Lydia would ace it without all the revision but she wanted to be sure. She needed to do something. Lately Lydia needed to keep her mind focused. She needed to be doing something to be thinking about something, she couldn't let her mind wonder, scared of where it might go. Things had changed since Allison had gone, just the name of her best friends brought pain to her, the memories of that night flooding back to her. Lydia focus harder on her work, trying not to think about it. Its hard not to, wherever Lydia goes to school there is a reminder. The empty desk her locker, even Lydia's room. The times Allison and her sat on her bed and talked about her and Scott, when the girls got ready for parties together, Lydia picking out Allison's outfit and doing her hair. Lydia gave a small smile as she finished her work, she really did miss Allison. She tried to say her name as much as she could, trying to keep her alive in spirit. Scott did the same, the pair sharing there memories of her. She found it comforting to talk about her, it felt as if she was still with them. But she wasn't. Although it was hard and Lydia was sure things would never be the same the pack was starting to heal. It was hard to begin with, all of them dealing with the death in there own. Scott chose to focus on his pack, making sure everyone was okay and trying to learn how to be a better alpha. Isaac left, not wanting to stay in this town with her. Lydia decided to focus on her work, trying to get the best possible grades she could, Allison would be proud of her. Then there was Stiles. 

Stiles.

Out of everyone that knew Allison, Stiles took it the hardest. Although he never said it out loud he blamed himself for Allison's death, she hated to think about it. It wasn't Stiles fault, it was the Nogitsune. Lydia had never hated something so much in her life. She wished that she was the one to kill the think that stole both her best friends. It might not of killed Stiles but he wasn't the same. He wasn't full of life, always cracking jokes and being hyper. He was tired, his eyes carried around so much pain. She tried to help, she tried to talk about all the happy memories they had as a group, try to remind Stiles that there was good memories, the Nogitsune hadn't taken them. He never seemed to respond to them, in fact he never spoke about her or even mentioned her name. If it was anyone fault that Allison died it was hers, Lydia's. Lydia placed her pen down on her desk, feeling a headache coming on. She stood up and walked over to he bed. She sat on the edge of it and led back, looking up. Lydia wasn't a wishing person, she gave that up when she was a child, but lately she found herself wishing a lot. 

Wishing that things were different 

Wishing she felt happy

Wishing Stiles was better

Wishing that Allison was alive

Wishing it wasn't her fault.

She wished she could of stopped it.

Lydia wished that she knew what her freakin' powers were. She had them and she knew they were meant to help people but she didn't know what to do with them. it was always too late, she always found the body. She could remember every scream in her head, each of them carrying a different type of pain. Allison's was different. It was loud and overpowering. Sometimes she could hear it when she was sleeping or day dreaming. Thats why she always tried to be doing something, trying to keep her mind occupied. She sat up and looked at her bedside, her phone lying there. She fought about texting Stiles, asking if he was okay. She knew it was stupid, he would just come back and say yeah and that would be the end of it. She found it easier to focus on Stiles and his pain than hers, scared that if she started to think about it too much she would break, everything spilling over. Lydia was about to get up from her bed when her headache suddenly worsened, like someone took a bat to her head. Lydia's hands flew up to her head, grabbing the side of her temples. Lydia tried to even out her breathing, she felt sick all of a sudden, her head was spinning. Lydia tried to stay calm, maybe it was just a sudden migraine. The pain and sickness started to pass, her head becoming clear. She suddenly felt very cold, like someone had opened all the windows in the house. Lydia wrapped he arms around her self, she carefully stood up from the bed and, placing her hand on the bedside table to steady herself. The coldness grew and she felt her self starting to shiver, a pain started to form in her side, a dull throbbing. Lydia started to panic, fearing this wasn't just a migraine but something different, something supernatural. Lydia took a breath and the pain started to leave, the warmth also started to come back into her. Lydia reached over to her phone, her hands slightly shaking, she scrolled down her contact list, selecting her friends.

"Had a weird feeling, is everyone okay?" Lydia was about to hit send but she paused. What if she was just overreacting, what if it was just nothing. She didn't want to worry any one, cause them to panic, everyone had enough going on. Her thumb hovered over the send button. She clicked send. She might be wrong, but she didn't want to take the risk, what is she got someone else hurt or killed. She'd rather worry her friends and keep them all alive. Lydia placed her phone down and started to walk around her room, although she wasn't in pain anymore, something still felt wrong, she felt worried for something, someone but she didn't know who. 

Buzz.

Lydia rushed over to her desk opening her phone.

_** ' ** Yeah I'm fine Lydia? Do you want me to come over - Scott' _

Lydia gave a sigh of relief. She and Scott had grown closer over the years, he use to just be the guy her friend was dating but after every thing they had gone two the pair had become friends. She felt like she had to watch out for Scott, Allison would want that. She typed her answer to Scott and gave a small sigh. Although she was happy Scott was okay, she had heard nothing from Stiles, it had only been a couple of minutes but she was still worried, what if Stiles had done something stupid, gotten himself hurt? She hadn't really spoken to Stiles probably in a while, he always seemed like his mind was somewhere else, thinking about something else. Lydia started to pace in her room, her hand clutching around the phone, slightly shaking. What if it was Stiles? What if he was hurt or dying? She had mastered her powers yet she didn't know how to find people unless they were-she couldn't lose both her best friends especially-

Buzz.

_ 'I'm fine Lydia, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop by?' _

Lydia smiled at Stiles response, even though he wasn't the same, now full of pain. There was one thing that hadn't changed, his protectiveness over her. Lydia typed a respond to Stiles, not wanting him to worry about her. Lydia chucked the phone on the bed and walked over to her window, looking outside. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She turned around a grabbed her jacket off her bed pulling it on her, she picked the phone up from the bed and started to leave the room, suddenly another rush of pain went through her body, she held onto the doorframe to steady herself. Lydia squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears building. She hated this feeling, she hated feeling death. It was cold, painful and scary. She knew someone was dead or dying and she could do nothing to stop it. Lydia pushed herself off the door frame and rushed down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~

_ 'Yeah I'm fine Stiles, going over to Scotts just incase somethings happens. Should I pick you up on the way?' _

Stiles looked down at the message, subconsciously pressing harder on the gas. Stiles typed a message back, still keeping a eye on the road, not wanting to crash the jeep. Stiles heart started to beat faster. When Lydia had a 'weird feeling' it usually, if not always meant someone was dead. Stiles had had enough of death lately. Things had been quite for a long time and rather foolishly he thought it would stay like that. Deep down he knew it wouldn't, another wolf would turn up, some evil bad guy wanting to screw up there lives. He wanted to go straight to Lydia and make sure she was okay, to comfort her by he had to go home first, he always had to have a shower after he went to her grave, wanting to wash the guilt away. He also needed to speak to his dad, he didn't know what he would say but he just needed to speak to him, possibly warn him that a dead body might be turing up soon. The drive home felt long, the car pulled into the drive and Stiles switched the engine off and jumped out of the jeep walking up the drive, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys and pushing then into the lock. The door slowly creaked open. Stiles paused before taking a step forward, pushing to door slightly open. The door open revealing the lock had been broken off, pieces of it on the floor. Stiles felt his whole body tense, his hands becoming fist. Stiles slipped into through the open door, keeping his back to the wall. He looked into the living room, their glass coffee table was smash, the magazines on top all of the floor, table and chairs knocked over. Stiles took a large shaky breath. The sheriffs car wasn't in the drive which meant luckily he wasn't home. Stiles took another look in the living room before quickly running across the floor towards the kitchen, hoping his bat was still in there. Stiles pressed his ear against the door to see his he could hear anything.

Silence.

Stiles concentrated harder, trying to hear something. It was times like this that Stiles wished he had werewolf hearing-

Breathing.

Stiles felt all the colour leave his face, his body going cold. Someone was breathing in there. There was someone in the kitchen. Stiles continued to listen, something wasn't right? The breath was normal, it sounded quick and Stiles could hear small gasps of pain. Stiles pressed his hand against the door and slowly pushed it open trying to see who was inside. Stiles peaked through the small gap-

"DAD!" Stiles throw the door open and ran into the kitchen. On the floor was the sheriff, his uniform that was clean and crisp this morning was now torn and stained in blood. He wasn't moving, the only sighs of life were the small gasps of breath and gasps of pain. Stiles froze above his dad, not moving, his knees gave out from under him and he feel next to his dad, his shaking and unsure what to do.

"oh my god, oh my god, no, no, no, no, no" Stiles looked over his dads body and found a large gash in his side, blood still poring out of it. Stiles throw his jumper off of himself and thrust it onto his dads wound. The sheriff grunted, trying to move on the floor.

"no don-don't move dad, you've got to stay still okay? I'm going to keep pressure on the wound but you've got to stay still!" Stiles voice was shaking and he was surprised he was able to form a sentence. 

"Dad I need to phone a ambulance so I need you to keep pressure on the wound, okay?" The sheriff didn't move, Stiles grabbed his dads hand and pushed them onto the wound, he grabbed his dad face trying to get him to wake up. "Dad!" The Stiles eyes began to open and he felt his dads hands start to grip his jumper keeping it on his wound. Stiles gave a small sigh and quickly stood up from his dad, pausing before turning around and running into the living room. Stiles frantily looked around for the phone, hoping it hadn't been broken in the fight. Stiles ran over to the table where it normally was and found it lying on the floor next to it. Stiles grabbed the phone and rang 911. Stiles ran back into the kitchen kneeling down next to his dad who was still holding onto the jumper. He placed the phone next to him ad put it on speaker. The phone rang for what felt like ages, finally someone picked up and before they could even finish there sentence Stiles interrupted.

"I need a ambulance to Sheriff Stilinskis house now!" Stiles yelled down the phone, moving the sheriffs hands to keep pressure on the wound, his dads hands felt to his side.

"Okay were locating your address, can you tell me what happened?" The woman while still trying to sound professional was clearly shaken, The Sheriff was a well known, liked member of the community and almost everyone knew him. 

"Sir? can you tell me what happened?" What had happened? Stiles looked around the kitchen for clues, everything was a mix, things broken and blood was everywhere. The floor, the walls, table, chairs. Stiles vision started the blur even more, everything around him becoming hazy. He could feel sick rising in his throat.

"I can't help unless you tell me what happened?" The voice was echoing behind him, like someone talking through a door or from a distances. Stiles took a large breath, counting in his head trying to calm himself.

"I-I don't know I came home to find my dad-" Stiles tried to push the picture to the back of his mind "He's got a large gash or cut on his side and he's bleeding, a lot" Stiles knew this was vague but he didn't know what to say, his mind was everywhere. He felt like he had just drank two bottles of whiskey, his thoughts unclear. "I've got pressure on the wound and and he's in and out of conscious" Stiles looked at his dad; his face was pale, almost grey and sweat had gathered on his forehead. Stiles felt something on his wrist, he looked down to see his dads hand gripping his wrist. "Its okay dad, its okay, the ambulance will be here soon!" Stiles voice was coming out quickly and rushed and he's not sure if it made any sense.

"yell-" The Sheriffs voice was weak and a loud cough broke his sentence.

"Don't talk okay just concentrate-" Stiles put more pressure on the wound and tried to get his own breathing under control.

"Yellow" His voice was more firm this time, his grip on Stiles wrist tightened. Stiles looked down at his dad, his eyes were open and he was looking directly at Stiles, almost like he was pleading with him to listen.

"What?" Stiles leaned closer to his dad, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Yello-Yellow Ey-eyes" Stiles felt the rest of the colour fade from his face, 'Yellow Eyes' Stiles feel back on his knees, still keeping pressure on his dads wound but trying to prosses the information he had just received. 

"Were-" His dad tried to keep talking but Stiles finished his sentence for him knowing what was coming next.

"Werewolf" His voice was quite, Stiles felt his bottom lip start to shake. Stiles was oblivious to what the woman on the phone was saying, his mind was somewhere else. A loud cough ripped through the Sheriff, Stiles felt more blood pour out of the wound. Stiles mind was now focused on his dad. He kelt forward moving the jumper to cover more of the wound. The Sheriff continue to cough, Stiles looked up at his dad, the finale cough caused a line of blood to pour down the Sheriffs check. "Dad! Dad stay with me!" Stiles used one of his hands the cup the Sheriffs cheek, the Sheriff coughed again, sending more blood down his check and chin, Stiles quickly turned his dads head to the side, stoping his dad from choking. In the distance Stiles could hear sirens, Stiles gave a small sigh of relief.

"You hear that! Helps coming, your going to be fine!" Stiles gave his dad a small smile, the Sheriff gave no reply, Stiles smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried frown. Stiles moved his hand from his dads checks and placed it on his neck. His pulse was worryingly slow, almost non existence.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Wake up dad! You've got to wake up someones coming!" Stiles voice was frantic and fast, the words were tumbling out of his mouth. The sheriffs eyes were shit and there was no movement from him. Stiles put both his hands back on the wound, pushing down to try and stop the blood. "Dad please wake up please-DAD!" Stiles was bagging, tears pouring out of his eyes, clouding his vision even more. Stiles breathing was laboured and he was pretty sure he was close to a panic attack. Stile heard the voices by the front door, calling out for someone. "IN HERE!" Stiles screamed from the floor, not wanting to leave his dad. The kitchen door opened and two paramedics knelt down next to Stiles, one of them pulling Stiles hands away from his dad. 

"Help him! Do something please, do something" Stiles was trying to reach his dad but the man was moving him away. The men were crowding around his dad saying medical terms he didn't understand. "Whats happening? Whats going on is he okay?" Neither of the men said anything, both heavily concentrating on the Sheriff. Stiles heard more voices behind him, 

"Stiles!? STILES?!" Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, he was to focused on his dad to move or even say anything. A face appeared in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Stiles are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stiles recognised the man as Deputy Ross, he was a long time friend of the Sheriff and Stiles, his mother use to be best friends his his wife. The man blocked Stiles view of the Sheriff. Stiles tried to move past the man to see what was happening. The man placed his hands on his shoulders trying to lift him from the ground, Stiles whole body felt weak and he could barley stand. The man finally got him standing. "We need to go into the living room okay? We need to give them room so they can help your dad?" Stiles was still looking at his dads body, still not moving. The Deputy turned Stiles around and started to move him out of the room, when Stiles suddenly came too, 

"NO I can't leave him, NO, let me go, LET ME GO, LET ME GO" Stiles was grabbing the door frame trying to stop himself from being moved, the man keep trying to move Stiles from the kitchen. Stiles was pushing back, trying to get to his dad. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Stiles, he quickly turned around and raced to the front door pushing it open. Once outside Stiles collapsed onto the grass bringing up the coffee he had drank this morning. Stiles was sick until nothing was left in him, his whole body shaking. He felt a hand on his back. He turned around to see Ross stood there. Stiles tried to get up from the grass but the older man put him hand on his shoulder.

"Just breath Stiles, just take a seat okay? There doing everything for your dad, he's going to be fine okay!" The man helped Stiles into a sitting positing. Stiles head was spinning unsure what to do. Suddenly there was shouting and the paramedics were carrying the Sheriff out on a stretcher, Stiles pushed himself off the grass and stumbled towards his dad, the paramedics were shouting things that Stiles didn't understand, suddenly there was a word that Stiles did understand.

"He's flatlining-" The rest of what the paramedics said faded into the distance. Stiles watched as the men loaded his dad into the back of the ambulance, one of the men getting into the back and the other getting into the front. Stiles stood frozen in his position, the tears still pouring down his checks. Stiles shoved his hands into his pocket and grabbed with jeep keys, his hands shaking so much he dropped them onto the floor, Stiles went down to pick them off the floor when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see Ross stood there, Stiles almost forgot about him.

"Stiles you can't drive in your condition" The mans voice was full of concern, his eyes also watery.

"I need to see him, I need to get to the hospital" Stiles was trying to pick up his keys from the grass when the hand around his arm pulled him back, turing him around.

"I'll drive okay?" The man was holding his own car keys, Stiles didn't have any energy to argue with the man so he nodded and followed the man to a police car. Stiles opened the door and slide into the passenger seat. The man got in and the car pulled away from the drive, racing down the road. Stiles was looking out the window into the street, he could hear the police radio next to him but was listening to any of the words. Everything seemed slow, like the trees and houses passing were in slow motion. It didn't feel real, it felt like a dream. Everything felt hazy and fuzzy. He was excepting to wake up soon, his body would wake up screaming in bed. His dad would come running in to comfort him. Stiles looked at the window outside 'Objects in mirror are closer than they appear' The words were in the right order, Stiles could read them. It was real. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat trying to catch his breath. Suddenly the car came to a stop, Stiles quickly opened his eyes to see the 'Beacon Hill Hospital' Sign. He throw the door open and jumped out of the car, running up the stairs. It wasn't in slow motion anymore, more like fast forward. He pushed the hospital doors open and ran inside looking for anyone to help. He saw Melissa standing with a doctor by the end of the hallway, she turned around and saw Stiles walking towards her, she gave the doctor a shy smile before walking towards Stiles. He could see the tears in her eyes, he started to speed up.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Whats going on? Is he going to be alright?" All the questions Stiles had been asking himself came tumbling out. Melissa put her hand on Stiles back trying to lead him to the seats, Stiles shock her hand off and kept asking. "no were not going to do that things where we sit down and you give me vague information! I want to know what the HELL IS GOING ON?!" People started to turn around and look at Stiles, his outburst obviously getting peoples attention. Immediately after yelling Stiles felt guilty, she was just trying to help him, it wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry" He sounded like a child apologising for breaking something or taking a cookie without asking. She gave Stiles a shy smile before placing her hand on his cheek, wiping a tear away, like a mother comforting a child. Stiles didn't do anything for a while, wanting answers about his farther. 

"There doing the best they can Stiles, he's in good hands" Her voice was sweet and comforting. Stiles closed his eyes and gave a large sigh, maybe everything would be okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Melissa placed her hand on Stiles back and lead him over to the seats. Stiles flopped down on the seats, the adrenaline slowly fading his body making him feel like all the energy, he had as little was it was had been taken from him. Stiles laid his head back on the seat, looking up at the white celling above. Stiles could feel his eyes closing, his head spinning. Stiles could hear people taking around him as he faded into sleep. He hoped he'd wake up and everything would be okay, his dad would be fine, however he knew that wasn't true, a cold, harsh sense of dread filling his body. Suddenly sleep wasn't a option, he put his head down and looked over at Melissa, who was sat silently next to him. He had to know what was going on? If his dad was okay. Melissa gave Stiles a look, clearly understanding what Stiles wanted, she gave a large sigh and stood up, beckoning Stiles to follow her as she walked down the hall. Every step Stiles took he could feel more of his energy leaving, like it was fading into the floor or the air around him. Melissa stopped when she reached a door, she nodded towards it. Stiles took a large breath, shaking his head trying to clear it. He reached out his shaken hand and turned the door knob pushing the door open...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon but can't give a exact date! For all you Stydia fans out there don't fret there will be some Stydia interaction in the next chapter! As always feel free to leave a comment, love ya guys!♥
> 
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! The first chapter it pretty short but the next ones will be longer and everything will start to make sense, as usual feel free to leave a comment!-♥


End file.
